Currently, there are several methods utilized for holding an implantable adjunct on a staple cartridge and/or an anvil of a surgical stapling instrument before the surgical stapling instrument is fired. However, after the surgical stapling instrument is fired and the implantable adjunct is implanted against the tissue by a plurality of staples, the clinician may or may not be able to determine whether the implantable adjunct became misaligned, or skew, with respect to the staple cartridge during manipulation, positioning, and/or firing of the instrument. Presently, the clinician simply looks at the implanted adjunct to estimate whether the adjunct was properly captured by the staples or not. As such, there is a need for being able to clearly determine if the adjunct was properly captured by the staples. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.